Simple
by Loxare
Summary: A collection of one shots and prompts that don't fit into my other fics. First up, Jason and Damian find a new way to annoy Tim.


**In Case of Boredom, Break Tim**

* * *

"What do you want to do today?" Jason asked as he stared at the ceiling.

Damian, laying next to him, shrugged. "We could terrorize Drake."

Jason sighed. "Nah. That's fun and all, but we did that yesterday."

There was nothing to do but nod in agreement, so Damian did. "And the day before."

"And the day before that. Actually, every day this week."

Letting out a sigh of his own, Damian stated, "It's probably becoming routine for him. I myself am getting bored of it."

"Hey." Jason's hand reached out and grabbed Damian's wrist. "That's it. We could not bug Tim today."

"Yes, we've already established that. Is the heat getting to your head, Todd, or are you always this stupid?"

The hand released Damian's wrist to smack him in the shoulder. "No, I mean, if us bugging the Pretender is so routine, if we don't go after him today, then he'll be on edge, wondering what we're up to."

A sly grin blossomed over Damian's face. "Let's do it."

And so it went. First, Damian walked past Tim, doing nothing but wish him a good morning. (Morning being subjective as it was already 11:53, the normal time Tim emerged from his room.) Tim, looking over his current case files as he walked downstairs for coffee, paused mid-step, then turned to watch Damian's retreating back.

Then, when he got downstairs, Jason wished him a good morning as well, and since the coffee maker was finished making its brew, poured a coffee for himself and Tim. As he left the room, he caught Tim eyeing the coffee like it was poisoned.

Later that afternoon, Jason grabbed a jar off the top shelf for Tim, something he would have had to jump to get at. Damian held the door to the Batcave open when he saw Tim was coming downstairs, rather than slamming it in his face as he normally would have.

The fun part, Jason mused, was that it wasn't even odd behaviour for them. Jason routinely pulled things off of shelves for Damian, or made coffee for Dick. Damian said good morning to Alfred and held the door for Bruce. It was just that they didn't normally do these things for Tim.

On Tim's part, he got twitchier as the day went on. He hadn't had his coffee, he jumped at shadows, and every time Jason leaned over his shoulder to suggest something for a case, his paranoia grew. Around 4 in the afternoon, Damian started practicing knife throwing, and none of the knives "accidentally" flew Tim's way.

Finally, Tim snapped. "Whatever you're doing, stop it! Stop it now! I can't take it anymore!"

Dick, who had just entered the Cave reading a case file and not actually paying attention to the conversation, called out, "Dami, Jay, don't bother Tim."

Jason folded a hand over his heart, throwing an insulted look onto his face, "Dick, I am shocked! We haven't done anything to Tim."

An eyebrow appeared over the papers Dick was looking at. "Seriously?"

"Tt." Damian scoffed. "Of course not."

"Really? No glitter? No spray paint? No knives? You didn't hide any of his things?"

"None of the above Dickie."

Tim got a bit red in the face. "No, you made coffee, and said good morning, and held the door, and got me peanut butter." He said every point like it was an accusation.

Dick's case file landed on a nearby table. "Tim, when was the last time you slept?"

Tim's eyes crossed a bit as he thought. "Three days, but I don't see how-"

"Right. You're obviously sleep deprived. Come on. Bed with you." Dick started towards his second-youngest brother, who backed up a few steps.

"No, Dick, I'm fine! Please, they're planning something!" Dick's arms closed around Tim's waist and hoisted him into a fireman's carry. "They are, I can tell!" Undeterred, Dick started for the staircase. Jason and Damian grinned slyly at Tim, knowing Dick couldn't see. "Whatever it is, you won't get away with it! You can't fool me! I'll-" But Jason and Damian wouldn't know what Tim would do, because the clock closed behind him and the sound proofing in the Cave was phenomenal.

Jason clapped his hands together. "Well, that's one way to get him out of our hair? So. Wanna put itching powder in his uniform?"

"Todd you fool. Why would you feel the need to ask that?"

* * *

 **AN: So this series will probably be one shots and prompts, mostly fluff, but maybe some angst. Just little things I want to write, but don't have space for in any of my other stories.**

 **Read and enjoy you wonderful people~**


End file.
